FIG. 8 is a graphic representation of a dynamic friction coefficient of a prior art clutch. The clutch is tested at 120 degrees celsius fluid temperature and at three different loading pressures, namely, 775 Kilopascals (kPa), 1940 kPa, and 2960 kPa. Torque transfer assemblies, for example, clutch assemblies, are useful in a wide variety of applications in the automotive industry including transmissions and differentials. Such torque transfer assemblies include at least one or more plates which interact to transfer torque. In a conventional clutch assembly, a friction plate is arranged to engage a reaction plate and fluid or oil moves around and between the plates to lubricate the reaction plate, absorb heat and reduce drag torque. As clutch speed increases, the higher the dynamic friction coefficient, the better the performance. Friction material can be treated with hot plates to improve the pre break-in performance of the clutch. As shown in FIG. 8 which illustrates dynamic friction coefficient μ for a prior art reaction plate before break-in, as speed of the clutch increases the friction coefficient increases initially and then tapers off. The friction coefficient exhibits a negative gradient and is always below 0.15μ. Due to the low dynamic friction coefficient having a negative gradient before break-in, clutch performance suffers.